Daemons
First Circle When any mortal thinks of a Daemon, it is typically these creatures that come to mind. Dragon Blooded, even mortal Thurmaturges, summon them for various purpose (despite the threat of them becomming unbound and laying waste to their surroundings). Despite being the lowest of all Daemons, their power is far from trivial - each one being an equal to a Terrestrial or even Celestial Exalt. * Aalu - * Agatae - Daemon Wasps * Amphelisiae (Adorjan, the Silent Wind) - Courtiers * Angyalkae (Adorjan, the Silent Wind) - Harpists * Anuhles - * Baidak - * Bisclavarets - * Chernobaalim - * Chrysogonae - * Dal’sharr - * Decanthropes - * Demjen (Adorjan, the Silent Wind) - * Erymanthoi - * Eristrufa - * Firmin - * Gallmau - * Gethin - * Gilmyne - * Heranhal - * Luminata - Deer-like-daemon that lure Hunters into chases through Forests before executing them. * Marottes (Adorjan, the Silent Wind) - Puppeteers * Metody - * Naneke - * Neomah - * Noresores - * Perroneles - * Radeken - * Sesseljae - * Teodozjia (Adorjan, the Silent Wind) - Lions * Tinsiana - * Tomescu - Second Circle The Daemons of the Second Circle are rare. Few possess the power to bring one into Creation (and those capable of doing so are usually cautious to do so at all). They are powerful entities, each one the equivalent of a high ranked God, . * Alveua, the Keeper of the Forge of Night - * Berengiere, the Weaver of Voices - * Corr’dal, the Slug Mother - * Emerenzia, the Minister of the Ivory Tassel - * Florivet, the Whim-of-the-Wind - * Gebre, the Pavane of Dying Stars - * Gervesin, the Grieving Lord - * Gumela, the Jeweled Auditor - * Isary, the Four-Helmed General - * Iyutha, the Vitriolic Dragon - * Janequin, Fortune’s Fool - * Kimbery’s Dawn, Dam of the Eristrufa - * Lucien, the Guardian of Sleep - * Makarios, the Sigil’s Dreamer - * Mara, the Shadow-Lover - * Nizar, the Unending Glance - * Octavian, the Living Tower - * Sigereth, the Player of Games - * Sondok, She-Who-Stands-In-Doorways - * Stanewald, She Who Surmounted the Omphalos - * Zsofika, the Kite Flute - Third Circle personifications of the Yozi's themselves, as close to comprehension as the world makers can be. Since the Dragon Blooded removed the Solars from power, these beings have since gone into Legend and Myth. Many doubt their existence for their absence, having because horror stories to warn children. Yet they exist. if one were to find a way into creation without being bound, the cataclysmic level of their power would be world shaking (akin to an event never seen since the Primordial War). Such a force could only be defeated by a full Solar Circle, or a supernatural equivalent (such as an entire Dragon Blooded Legion). * Amalion, the Manse of Echoes Ascending - * Benezet, the Gardener of Identities - * Bostvade, the Quicksilver Highway - * Demirkol, the Wayward Child - * Erembour, That Which Calls to the Shadows - * Ferand, the Chariot of Embers - * Gnimersalt, the Mouthless Eater of All - * Hrotsvitha, the Spawning Forest - * Ipithymia, the Street of Gold Lanterns - * Jacint (Adorjan, the Silent Wind) - the Prince Upon the Tower, * Kagami, the City of Mirrors - * Ligier, the Green Sun - * Lypothymie, the Mask of Melancholy - * Madelrada, That Which Wears Down the Mountains - * Munaxes, the Ravine of Whispers - * Mursilis, the Skittering Jungle - * Orabilis, the End of All Wisdom - * Remondin, the Misconstrued Counselor - * Sagarduia, the River of Crystal Fire - * Suntarankal, the Crucible of Brass and Iron -